The skeletal system of a mammal is subject to variations among species. Further changes can occur due to environmental factors, degradation through use, and aging. An orthopedic joint of the skeletal system typically comprises two or more bones that move in relation to one another. Movement is enabled by muscle tissue and tendons attached to the skeletal system of the joint. Ligaments hold and stabilize the one or more joint bones positionally. Cartilage is a wear surface that prevents bone-to-bone contact, distributes load, and lowers friction.
There has been substantial growth in the repair of the human skeletal system. In general, prosthetic orthopedic joints have evolved using information from simulations, mechanical prototypes, and patient data that is collected and used to initiate improved designs. Similarly, the tools being used for orthopedic surgery have been refined over the years but have not changed substantially. Thus, the basic procedure for replacement of an orthopedic joint has been standardized to meet the general needs of a wide distribution of the population. Although the tools, procedure, and artificial joint meet a general need, each replacement procedure is subject to significant variation from patient to patient. The correction of these individual variations relies on the skill of the surgeon to adapt and fit the replacement joint using the available tools to the specific circumstance.